1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device that cleans a liquid storage part of a vessel for storing liquid and also relates to an automatic analyzer that includes the cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding automatic analyzers that cause a specimen and a reagent to react with each other and optically measure the result of the reaction, various technologies are known for cleaning a reaction vessel in which a specimen and a reagent are caused to react with each other. For example, as a technology for automatically preventing the liquid in a reaction vessel from overflowing, a technology is disclosed in which a liquid level sensor that detects the liquid level of liquid is provided. The amount of cleaning liquid to be supplied and the amount of liquid to be sucked is controlled on the basis of the output of the liquid level sensor (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-230014).